Some companies provide systems and methods for an employee to submit a written suggestion into a suggestion box. In such systems and methods, the employee is typically unaware of how the company handles his suggestion. For example, the employee may not know when his suggestion was considered and the company employee(s) who considered it. This is not desirable if a company would like their employees to be informed of the consideration given to their suggestions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a service that enables company employees to view the status of a suggestion as the suggestion moves through their company. For example, it would be desirable to provide an electronic employee feedback portal that is configured to display company employee(s) that have considered the suggestion. It may also be desirable to provide an electronic employee feedback portal that displays any comments, revisions, or corrections made to the suggestion by the company employee(s). These systems and methods may be useful for a company that desires to keep its employees abreast of the development of their respective suggestions as these suggestions are evaluated.